The Right Side of Forever
by LoveNiaImani
Summary: Olivia is 4 months away from getting married to her long time boyfriend, Jacob 'Jay' Shaw. She has a successful career as the owner of a public relations firm. Her life seems perfect except she is having cold feet. But one night out, one chance encounter, one decision, leads her to question everything in her life. The biggest one being: Who she wants to spend forever with?
1. Don't Forget Your Ring

**The Right Side of Forever**

**Chapter 1: Don't Forget Your Ring**

Fitz sat at the bar sipping his scotch and watching the moving hips of a young woman on the dance floor. He was mesmerized by her swaying hips as she danced with her friend. It was as if she was dancing just for him. With every move she made to the beat, the more he became entranced. She stood out from every other girl in the club. She wasn't scantily clad in skin tight clothes and was still the most beautiful girl in club. She wore a black dress that hugged her curves and fell pass her knees with an open front exposing the beautiful brown skin of her flat stomach.

The only thing that took his eyes away from her hips was when she threw her head back and laughed. In that moment, he knew that he had never seen such a beautiful sight. Fitz knew he had to talk to her.

Fitz signaled for the bartender and ordered a drink. He stood and walked to the table where a red head sat alone.

"Hi," Fitz said flashing his most charming smile.

"I'm not interested," she said.

"I'm not-"

"I'm sure this normally works for you," she finally looked up at him and she paused midsentence, with her mouth hanging open.

Fitz smirked at her.

"I wasn't hitting on you," he handed her the drink in his hand, "I wanted to come over here and offer you and your friends free drinks for the rest of the night."

"Why? What is the catch?"

"Your friend in the black dress," he started and she nodded. "Just have her to come up to the bar once."

"So you want me to just hand my friend over to you for free drink?"

"I just need a chance to talk to her once."

She eyed him for a long moment before nodding.

"I'll send her over."

"Thanks," Fitz flashed her a smile before turning and walking away.

Olivia had told herself that she was going to take a break from dancing after the Rihanna mix that the DJ was playing but then Beyonce came on she couldn't help herself. She danced with her friend Quinn as they sang the words to Drunk In Love. Olivia laughed when Quinn took the role of Jay-Z and began to rap his part of the song.

Olivia was having a good time. She was happy that she had let her friends talk her into coming out. Olivia really wasn't into the whole dance club with crowds but her friends had talked her into coming to this smaller lounge and she was loving it.

"Thank you for dragging me out," Olivia said over the music.

"No problem. We had to get you out of your office," Quinn said.

As the song started to transition into the next one, Olivia and Quinn stepped off of the dance floor and made their way back to their table.

"I thought you two would never get back," Abby said as they reached the table.

"You were more than welcome to join us," Quinn took a seat.

"I am a really rhythmically challenged. You guys know this."

"Everyone can dance in the darkness of the club light," Quinn said.

"This is true," Olivia agreed.

"Liv," Abby smiled at her.

"What?" Olivia eyed her suspiciously.

"Did you see the guy sitting in the corner of the bar in the dark gray shirt?"

Olivia subtly looked over at the bar.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well while you two were over there dancing, he came over to offer us free drinks for the rest of the night."

"What's the catch?"

"You just have to go over there and talk to him once."

"Abby," Olivia looked at her.

"Just go thank him for giving us drinks."

"You're trying to pimp me out for free drinks."

"No. That is not what this is at all."

"Then what is it?"

"You being polite."

Olivia rolled her eyes. She turned enough to get a good look at the man sitting at the bar. She returned her gaze to Abby.

"Well he is cute."

"He is," Abby agreed.

Olivia looked down at her engagement ring. She slipped it off and put it into her clutch. When she looked up, Quinn and Abby were staring at her.

"What?"

"What are you doing?" Abby asked.

"I'm being polite," Olivia stood up, "I'm going to go thank him for our drinks."

Quinn looked at Abby, "You do know that you just created a monster, right?"

"I'm afraid so," Abby shook her head and took a gulp of her drink.

Olivia walked over to the bar. She stood a seat away from the stranger. She waited for the bartender to make his way over.

"Can I get a dirty martini?"

The bartender nodded and started making her drink. She stood there not acknowledging him but she was aware of his presence and could see him staring at her from the corner of her eye.

Olivia took her drink and thanked the bartender. She took a sip and placed it back down on the bar. Olivia finally turns to face him and gives him a smile.

"Hi," he says.

"Hi."

"I'm Fitzgerald but you can call me Fitz," he extends his hand to her.

"Olivia," she shook his hand. "My friend told me that if I came over here once then our free for the night."

"Yeah, that's right."

"Do you work here or something?"

"Or something."

"Word of advice. If you are running a business, you won't get anywhere giving out things for free. Sometimes you can for free promo but the way that you are going about it won't work. What happens we a girl who you find attractive comes in here with her party of friends and you offer free drinks on the hopes of getting laid at the end of the night and it doesn't work? You are going to be out of money and that is not good for business."

"What makes you think I'm trying to get laid?"

"Why else do guys buy drinks for women?"

"I can't speak for other guys but I buy drinks for conversation."

"Right," Olivia was unconvinced, "Because you come to the club to talk."

"It sounds like you are accusing me of frequenting clubs and random girls drinks to get laid."

"That is what it looks like."

"So you doubt my technique for conversations."

"I doubt that you buy drinks for conversation."

"But yet here you are talking to me."

Fitz flashed her a charming smile and she couldn't resist smiling back at him.

"It has been nice talking to you, Fitz."

Olivia picked up her drink and walked back over to her group of friends.

* * *

><p>Olivia couldn't believe what she was doing, what she was about to do. This was not her. She didn't have one night stands. She most certainly didn't cheat on her fiancé but here she was on the couch in the home of the man she had just met four hours early about to cross lines she has never crossed before.<p>

Olivia laid on her back with the top half of her dress pulled down around her hips. Fitz lay in between her legs with his face nuzzling her neck. His right hand was rubbing her thigh. Olivia moaned when she felt his tongue lick from her neck to her collarbone. Everything was hazy. Olivia knew this was wrong but she never wanted anything more in her entire life. She felt a sense of guilt but not for betraying her fiancé. It was more like she was betraying herself, she didn't know this man and she was about to share her body with him. What scared her was how much she wanted to share her body with him.

"Fitz," her voice came out as moan but she was trying to stop him. She had to stop him. She didn't know this man. She couldn't sleep with someone who she didn't know. "Fitz, stop."

Fitz instantly stopped his movements and looked up at her. He searched her eyes for answers for every unspoken question he had. Did he hurt her? Was something wrong? Had she changed her mind?

"Hi," she looked at him bashfully.

"Hi," he smiled at her.

"I don't usually do this. I actually have only slept with two men in my life. With this being the first time I have ever slept with someone so soon," Olivia paused when she realized she was rambling, "Can you tell me some things about yourself?"

Fitz smiled at her. He found Olivia to be adorably sexy.

"What do you want to know?"

"What's your middle name? Where are you from? Where did you go to college? What's your relationship like with your parents? Do you have any siblings?"

"Thomas. I'm a third. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III is my full name. I'm from Santa Barbara, California. I went to Yale where I studied Political Science before going to Harvard Law."

"Yale and Harvard, that is impressive," Olivia nodded, "I went to Princeton and was a double major in Political Science and English. Then I moved on to Georgetown Law."

As Fitz listened to her talk, he felt a strange connection to her. She was beautiful and intelligent. The fact that they had the same educational background enticed him.

"My mother died when I was thirteen. Now I have good relationship with my father. I have a half sister, although I don't call her my half sister, named Faith. She is twenty two. Her mother and our father never married but Ms. Gloria as always been like a mother figure for me since I was like fifteen. Her and my dad are still very close."

"Sorry about your mom," Olivia ran her fingers through his hair, "My mom died when I was twelve in a car crash."

He gave her a weak smile and they fell into a comfortable silence. After a few minutes, Olivia reached up and cupped his face. She caressed his face as if she was trying to get to know him with her hands.

"Thank you for sharing those things with me."

Olivia kissed his chin and trailed kisses to his ear. She pulled his lobe between her teeth and sucked lightly.

"Oh, fuck," Fitz let out a moan. Olivia was pleased with his response. She licked inside his ear and he almost lost it.

"Shit, Livvie," Fitz groaned. Olivia smirked. She loved the nickname he had just giving her.

"I think we should go to your room now," Olivia whispered in his ear.

Fitz wasted no time. He stood with her in his arms and walked them to his bedroom. Once there he placed her down on her feet at the foot of the bed. His hand rested on her hip as he stood there just taking her in. After a long moment, Fitz pulled her dress the rest of the way down. He took in the sight of her just standing there in red lace bra and panties.

Fitz cupped her face and leaned in for a kiss. He slid his tongue across her bottom lip before pulling it into his mouth and sucking. Olivia fell into him, deepening the kiss. Together their tongues explored each other's mouths.

Olivia rubbed Fitz through his pants causing him to release a groan into her mouth. She unbuttoned his pants and was about to reach inside but Fitz picked her up first. He climbed on the bed with her clinging to him.

Fitz laid Olivia on the bed. He kissed her lips and then trailed kisses down her neck and to her breast. He licked to the top of her breast. Olivia sat up slightly so he could take her bra off.

Fitz peppered the newly exposed flesh with open mouth kisses. He licked around her nipple before sucking it into his mouth. His free hand pinched her other nipple. Olivia moaned and arched her back. Fitz alternated between sucking and pinching her nipples.

"Yes, Fitz," Olivia moaned. She reached down between them and started rubbing his penis. Fitz head fell on her chest at the feel of her stroking him.

"I need you inside of me," Olivia spoke into his ear.

Fitz stopped her hand movements. After taking a moment to compose himself, Fitz kissed down her stomach. He pulled her panties down with his teeth. Fitz stood and removed the rest of his clothes. Olivia sat up watching him. Her mouth fell open when his penis was finally free from his boxer briefs.

"Damn," Olivia said without thinking.

Fitz chuckled. He grabbed a condom out of his nightstand and put it on. Olivia watched his every move. Never in her life had she wanted a man the way she wanted him.

"Get on your knees."

Olivia did as he said and got on her hands and knees. Fitz stood behind her, slowly rubbing his erection across her slit.

"Fitz, please," she whined.

Fitz began filling her. Olivia let out a moan as Fitz began with slow thrust. He grabbed her hips and picked up his pace. Olivia rolled her hips in a circular motion, matching his strokes.

"Shit, yes. Harder," Olivia screamed.

Fitz grip on her hips tightened as he pounded into her.

"Fuck," he grunted.

Fitz grabbed one of Olivia's legs and lifted it off the bed, opening her up more to him as he pounded into her.

"Oh, God. You're so deep," Olivia moaned, "So fucking deep."

Fitz strokes came hard and deep. Olivia's hands gripped the sheets and grinded her hips on him.

"Shit," Fitz moaned.

"I want to ride you," Olivia said.

Fitz slowed his thrust and pulled out. He laid on his back on the bed and Olivia straddled him. Olivia didn't know what had came over her but she wanted nothing more than to please this man and to feel wanted by him. It was crazy but in the small time that she him, she felt a genuine comfortableness with him. A part of her hated that this was only going to be a one night thing. Before she could get in her head, Olivia reserved herself to enjoy the rest of the time that she had with Fitz.

Fitz grabbed her hips and helped her down on his erection. Olivia placed her hands on his chest and began moving back and forth. She grabbed his hands, removing them from her hips and pinning them to the mattress on the side of the bed.

"This isn't my first time so I don't need your help," she spoke into his ear.

Olivia alternated between gyrating her hips to a beat she heard in her head and moving up and down on Fitz dick. She could tell by his face that he was enjoying himself. Fitz thrust upward causing her to fall forward.

"Oh, fuck," Olivia screamed.

"You feel so fucking good," Fitz grunted as he wrapped his arms around her.

Olivia's hands gripped the sheets and she buried her face in his neck. She continued to move her hips in a circular motion. She was close and when Fitz started to rub circles on her clit that was her undoing.

"Oh, fuck. I'm coming," her screams were slightly muffled as she bit his neck.

Fitz felt her grip him and he continued to pound into her. His hold on her tightened and his breathing changed. Olivia began sucking on his ears and that was his undoing. He held on to her tight as curse words left his mouth at the same time that he released himself into the condom.

* * *

><p>Fitz was awoken by the sound of his phone ringing. He blinked a few times to adjust to the lack of light in the room. He looked down at Olivia sleeping on his chest. Fitz carefully reached for the phone so that he didn't wake her.<p>

"Hello," he voice was groggy.

"Fitzgerald! Is my friend still alive?"

Fitz sighed. It was Olivia's sarcastic, red headed friend Abby.

"Why wouldn't she people?"

"There is a lot of crazy people in this world. The good looking ones are the ones you would least suspect," Abby said.

"So you're saying I'm good looking?"

"Put her on the phone, Fitzgerald," Abby snapped lightheartedly.

Fitz pulled the phone away from his ear and attempted to wake Olivia.

"Livvie," he rubbed up and down her arm.

Olivia mumbled something and buried her face in his chest. Fitz found her to be adorable. He moved her hair out of her face and caressed her face while calling her name. When she could stay asleep any longer, Olivia slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him with a yawn.

"What?"

"The phone."

"What?"

Olivia's confused morning face made him smile.

"Abby is on the phone for you."

Olivia groaned and Fitz stood up and handed her the phone. He walked into his bathroom to give her some privacy.

"What," Olivia spoke into the phone, not happy to be awaken so early.

"Jay called. I told him you were in the shower but he is threatening to come over here since you haven't been picking up your phone."

"Fuck," Olivia sighed, "What time is it?"

"It is almost 8am."

"Fuck," Olivia said again. She was not in the mood for this. "I'll be there within the next hour."

Olivia hung up the phone as reality began to hit her. She had to get to her friend's house before her fiancé showed up.

* * *

><p>"Hey slut," Abby said the moment Olivia walked into the kitchen.<p>

"Abby, please," Olivia sat down at the kitchen table.

"Did you do it?"

Olivia nodded.

"How was it?"

"Abby."

"What? He was cute. Details would be nice."

"I can't believe I cheated on Jay," Olivia put her head down on the table.

Abby took the seat across from her. She slid a mug of coffee to her friend.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, Abby. I don't want to give you details about last night."

"I'm talking about why you cheated on Jay."

Olivia looked up at her.

"The Olivia Pope that I know doesn't do random hookups or one night stands. Now I know you are not a saint but your behavior last night was so unlike you," Abby said, "So I'll ask again, do you want to talk about it?"

"I love Jay."

"Okay."

Olivia sighed and hesitated before continuing, "But I don't know…I can't see myself spending the rest of my life with him."

Abby nodded but didn't say anything.

"I do love him. Everything is great. He is successful, I'm attracted to him, the sex is great but when I think about being with someone forever, it is just not him."

"You need to tell him."

"I can't. This is Edison Davis all over again. I have these really great men who any woman would die to have and for some reason, I can't commit to them enough to walk down the aisle. Something is wrong with me."

"Nothing is wrong with you."

"Yes, there is. I'm going 0 for 2 with this whole runaway bride theme."

Abby chuckled.

"Edison was great guy but he wasn't the guy for you. He was boring and straight laced. That relationship would not have worked pass what it is right now, which is really close friends. He is perfect for his wife."

"Well now he is. But it took him years to bounce back after I left him."

"Okay," Abby tried to hold her laugh in. "Seriously, Liv, you shouldn't have to force love. If it doesn't feel right, then it isn't. Even if you say no to fifty proposals, that doesn't mean that there is something wrong with you. Trust your gut. What do you always tell me?"

"That my gut is never wrong."

"Exactly. Now, trust your gut and talk to your man."

Olivia sighed.

"I do have to go home," she stood, "I'm going to go shower first."

"Yeah, that is probably a good idea."

Olivia kissed Abby on the cheek.

"Oh and Olivia, don't forget your ring."

Olivia nodded and pulled her ring out of her clutch and put it on.

"You're my best friend for a reason," Olivia held up her mug of coffee before she left to go freshen up.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to tell me where you are taking me?"<p>

Jacob Shaw, Olivia's fiancé glanced at her and then back at the road.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise," he said.

"Jay, you know I hate surprises," Olivia looked out the window for a quick moment. She had no clue where they were.

He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips kissing it.

"You are going to love this one. I promise you."

Olivia sighed and returned her graze to the window. She took in the scenery as they drove in a comfortable silence. Twenty minutes later they were pulling into a driveway of a ranch. Jay and Olivia got out of the car.

"Wow," Olivia looked around, "Where are we?"

"It is the my childhood best friend's family home."

Jay led her into the house.

"I spent most of my summers here as a kid and when I came back home in college it was always here."

"Awe baby," Olivia smiled at him, "This place is beautiful."

"This is like my second family so the doors are always open for me. So I thought we could get away for the week," Jay pulled her into him and placed a kiss on her lips.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. The two stood in the foyer kissing. Jay's hand went under Olivia's shirt. Her hand massaged his scalp as his tongue explored the inside of her mouth.

"Okay, you two. Cut it out."

The voice startled them. Olivia turned away slightly embarrassed to be having a make out session in someone else's home. Olivia turned as Jay and his friend were embracing. When he pulled away and she got a look at the man, Olivia felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach.

"Babe," Jay reached for her, "I want to introduce you to my friend, Fitzgerald. Fitz, this is Olivia."

Fitz smiled politely and took her hand, "It's nice to meet you Olivia."

Olivia smiled and nodded. She couldn't find her voice for a moment.

"It is nice to meet you too."


	2. Two Weeks

**Chapter 2: Two Weeks**

"_You say you want me. I say you'll live without it. Unless you're the only one who instigates. Get your mouth open, you're high….Feel your body closing, I can rip it open. Suck me up, I'm healing for the shit you're dealing. Smoke on your skin to get those pretty eyes rolling. My thighs are apart for when you're ready to breathe in. Suck me up, I'm healing for the shit you're dealing._"—FKA twigs(Two Weeks)

* * *

><p>As Olivia listened to the loud laughter on the other end of the phone, she regretted calling her friend. She knew that her friend wasn't laughing out of malice but her current situation, didn't allow her to have patience for Abby's biting sarcastic sense of humor.<p>

"Abby, this is not funny," Olivia stated in a calm voice despite feeling anything but. Olivia honestly thought that she was going to puke. Seeing Fitz literally made her feel as if the walls were closing in around her.

"Actually it is hilarious. This is the shit sitcoms are made of. High jinks are soon to ensue," Abby laughed.

Olivia closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"I'm hanging up."

"No, wait," Abby quickly spoke trying to stop her laughter. After a few moments and her laughter stopped, she spoke again, "I'm not supposed to tell you this but I am on my way."

"What?" Olivia was confused.

"Jay invited us all down for the weekend to spend time together. It is supposed to make you feel better about spending the whole week down there because he felt like you wouldn't take a vacation without some convincing."

"Oh, thank God," Olivia couldn't hide her excitement, "What time will you be here?"

"We're about 40 minutes away."

"Who all is coming?"

"Quinn, Harrison, Alissa, and myself. Huck couldn't make it because he has Javi for the weekend."

"Harrison is bringing Alissa?"

"He is serious about her. They have been dating for a year."

"I know. I just didn't know it was that serious."

"Well it is. He really loves her."

"She great," Olivia said nonchalantly. "Hurry. Speed if you have to," Olivia said changing the subject.

"Will do."

Olivia ended the call and sat for a long moment trying to get herself together. She stood up and looked in the bathroom mirror. Olivia splashed some water on her face and took a few deep breaths before leaving the bathroom.

Olivia joined Jay and Fitz in the kitchen. She sat in the corner on her phone and tried to be invisibly present. She observed the two men out of the corner of her eye. Jay sat on a stool at the island drinking a beer while Fitz was skillfully cutting up peppers and onions.

Olivia watched them interact and it fascinated her to see Jay around Fitz. She had never seen him so carefree and excited. A few times Olivia thought she caught Fitz staring at her but she tried to ignore it, not wanting to over think the situation. It wasn't until he winked at her that she knew she wasn't just being paranoid.

"So Olivia, Jay tells me you're a business owner," Fitz was trying to make conversation with her.

"Yes," Olivia looked up from her phone, "It is a small public relations firm."

"She is being modest," Jay said, "She is one of the best publicists in the Los Angeles area. She was just hired as a media consultant on Senator Allen's upcoming campaign."

"That's great," Fitz smiled at her, "So you're into politics?"

"I grew up in DC so it is hard not to be."

"My dad is a retired politician. He served two terms as governor and four terms as a Senator."

Fitz watched Olivia's face, she paused as if she was deep in thought before responding a few moments later.

"Senator Grant is your dad." It wasn't a question but Fitz nodded at her anyway. "He was…something."

"That he was," Fitz chuckled at her attempt to sugarcoat her thoughts of his father.

"I'm sorry."

"No need to be. My dad was and sometimes still is a piece of work. He knows it, everyone knows it."

"I think Big Jerry is great," Jay said as away to insert himself in the conversation that Olivia and Fitz were having.

"You would," Fitz and Olivia spoke in unison.

"Whoa. Look who is besties now," Jay said.

Olivia and Fitz shared a look before she gave her attention back to her phone. Jay and Fitz continued to talk and Olivia went back to trying to be invisible in the room. She checked a few emails on her phone, responding to some and once she was done, she began to text one of her friends.

The sound of the doorbell broke through the conversation. Jay got up to answer it leaving Olivia and Fitz alone.

Once Fitz knew that Jay was out of earshot he spoke, "You're a bad girl, Livvie."

Olivia looked up at him.

"You're no saint yourself, Fitzgerald."

"Fitz," he correct, "My friends call me Fitz and considering the fact that I've been inside of you, I would think that we are a little more than friends."

"Don't be an asshole."

"I'm not trying to be," Fitz threw his hands up in a surrendering motion, "I'm just a little confused. The woman that I slept with on Saturday night turns out to be engaged to my best friend. It is a little weird."

Olivia started to say something but the sound of Jay's voice interrupted her.

"Look who is here," Jay stepped aside.

"Abby, Quinn," Olivia jumped up and hugged them both, "I'm so happy to see you guys."

Abby tried to hide her snicker.

"Jay invited us down for the weekend," Quinn announced, she was playing the role as if she hadn't talked to Olivia less than an hour ago.

"Thank you, babe," Olivia said to Jay.

Jay introduced Abby and Quinn to Fitz. They all pretended that they didn't already know each other. Olivia felt slightly guilty but she was more excited to not be in a space alone with her fiancé and his best friend anymore.

* * *

><p>"I hate you," Olivia looked at Abby as Abby laughed hysterically.<p>

"I'm sorry," Abby wiped tears from her eyes, "I know that this is serious for you. I'm going to try to be serious."

"Thank you."

Olivia, Abby, and Quinn were in Quinn's room for the weekend. Olivia had filled them in on everything that happened from the moment she and Jay arrived at the Grant ranch.

"This is crazy," Quinn looked at Olivia, "Do you think Jay knows?"

"No," Olivia shook her head, "When I first saw Fitz, I was shocked but he acted like he didn't know me."

"Do you think Fitz is going to tell?"

"I don't know. I hope not."

"Jay could already know and you being here could be to see if you are going to break and confess to your lust filled night of dirty sex with his friend," Abby spoke nonchalantly. Olivia and Quinn both stared at her. "I'm not helping, am I?"

"No you're not."

"Well just tell the truth."

"That is a completely stupid idea," Quinn said.

"Why?" Abby asked, "Clearly she is worried about him finding out so two options, either she tells him herself or she trust that Fitz won't speak of it and says nothing."

"I say you take this to your grave and never speak of it again. If it comes out at a later time you deny, deny, deny. Unless there is video proof or photo surveillance then it wasn't you."

"That is great advice," Abby said sarcastically.

"It is better than your laugh and tell the truth advice."

"I am not a comfortable liar and that is something I won't apologize for."

"Guys," Olivia spoke up before they started having words.

"All I am trying to say is either you have to move on pass this fear you have of Jay finding out or you have to tell him yourself because if you let guilt get to you, you will suffer."

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say that Fitz won't tell," Quinn said, "If he didn't already, he won't because he has already pretended not to know you."

Olivia listened to both friends and she honestly didn't know if Fitz could be trusted but she refused to walk around for the next week in fear. She had cheated and She was going to take whatever the consequence of actions were.

* * *

><p>Olivia was in search of a bowl. She was having a hard time sleeping so she set out to get a late night snack. She settled on ice cream and was now trying to locate a bowl in the massive kitchen. She was seconds away from giving up and eating the ice cream right out of the box when she heard his voice.<p>

"Top shelf on the right."

Olivia jumped, holding her chest. She should have known that with the luck she had been having that she would run into him, it was his family home.

She didn't acknowledge him, instead choosing to open the shelf that he directed her to. She opened the cabinet only to frown. There was no way that she was going to be able to reach a bowl.

"How is anyone supposed to reach that," she spoke to herself but he heard her.

"Most people who deal with this kitchen on a daily basis are taller," Fitz stood right behind, reaching above her to pull down two bowls. He purposely pressed himself into her. It didn't go unnoticed but she chose not to acknowledge it.

"Thank you," Olivia stated as she took a bowl from him.

"What are you like 5'6?"

"5'4," she walked over to the island, "I hope you don't mind," she motioned towards the ice cream.

"Of course not," he waved her off.

Olivia sat and began scooping ice cream into her bowl. Fitz moved around the kitchen grabbing what was needed for his bowl of cereal. He sat across from her and poured himself a bowl of cereal. They ate in silence with Olivia avoiding looking at him.

"Can you stop treating me like cheap hookup that you regret?"

"What?"

"You can't even look at me," his voice had a trace of sadness in it.

Olivia finally looked up at him.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I don't know," Olivia shook her head.

Fitz smiled at her and she felt a little better.

"Are you going to tell Jay," she blurted out.

"No."

"Why?"

"Why am I not telling him?" Olivia nodded. "You don't usually do this. You're the girl who has only slept with two men in your life and you like to get to know people before you have a one night stand with them."

Olivia didn't know why but him calling what they had a one night stand made her feel cheap.

"Was that what I was to you? A one night stand?" Olivia didn't know what made her ask that question but she couldn't take it back now.

Fitz stared at her for a long while thinking of the best way to answer her.

"You don't have to answer that," Olivia went back to staring at her bowl of ice cream.

"I have to apologize to you," Fitz started.

Olivia looked up at him.

"For what?"

She felt nervous for some reason.

"For earlier. The way that I spoke to you…it was very crass and not me."

"I deserved it. I lied to you-"

"Don't do that," Fitz cut her off.

"It's the truth. I was unfaithful and I lied-"

"I knew," he cut her off again.

"What?" Her voice was a little louder than she meant for it to be.

"When you wear a ring for a long period of time it leaves an impression of your finger," Fitz stated.

Olivia looked at him square on

"You knew," her voice held a venom that scared him slightly.

"I didn't know that you were with Jay but I saw the impression from your ring on your finger," he clarified, "I figured either you had just broken up with someone or just didn't care about the person you were with-"

"I care about him," she cut him off.

"You were the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen so I didn't care," he looked her in the eyes, "I wanted you in any way that I could have you so it didn't matter to me if you were recently broken up and I was your rebound or if you were cheating on current dude."

Fitz gave a weak smile and shrugged, "So no, you weren't just a one night stand to me." He paused. "I get it. You had one bad night so I won't tell but I'm not going pretend that our night didn't happen. I won't live with regret just because Jay is my friend."

Olivia looked at him. His eyes were so sincere that she felt comfortable enough to speak her truth to him.

"I don't regret us."

* * *

><p>"I need you to cover the bar for me next week," Stephen took his eyes off of the papers he was reading to look at Fitz.<p>

"The whole week?" Fitz was shocked.

"Georgia wants me to meet her parents," Stephen sighed.

"Don't sound so excited."

"I'm not. I don't want to meet her parents."

Fitz chuckled, "Why not?"

"When you meet the parents the expectations start to come."

"You're almost 40."

"What's your point, Fitzgerald?"

"You're not a kid. You've been dating Georgia for awhile, the next step is meeting her parents."

"Everyone is not a hopeless romantic like you, Fitz. First it is meeting the parents and then come the questions about marriage, kids, and what I want to do with my life. I like the way our relationship is now. There is no need for me to meet her parents."

"But you're going to next week," Fitz smirked.

"What can I say, I love her," Stephen shrugged.

Fitz patted his friend on the back and went back to helping with the inventory of the bar. They worked in silence for the next half an hour before Fitz got a call on his cell.

"Hey."

"Fitz, I'm in trouble man. I need you to come bail me out of jail."

* * *

><p>Fitz sat inside the police station waiting for his friend to be released. He had been sitting for two hours going through the process of paying the bail of his friend, who managed to get himself into a completely stupid situation.<p>

Fitz looked up when he heard the buzz of the door signaling the release of someone who was in lockup. He saw Jay exit the door followed by a young girl who couldn't be any older than 23 years old. She kept her eyes on the ground as she followed him to the front desk to retrieve their belongs.

Fitz felt both annoyed and disgusted at the idea of him having to bail his friend out of jail for soliciting sex. The girl was so young, Fitz thought she had to be the same age as his sister Faith and that just angered him more.

Fitz stood as the two approached him.

"Thanks man," Jay stated coolly, "I'll pay you back, both for me and her."

"No shit you will," Fitz voice held annoyance.

Fitz started to walk away but before he could, the young girl jumped on him hugging him tightly.

"Thank you so much," she cried, "I don't know how I would have explained this to my parents if they had to come bail me out."

Fitz softened as her brought one hand up to hug her back. She was just a kid, a scared kid who his friend had taken advantage of.

"Calm down, Natalie. It is not like I was going to leave you here," Jay said.

She turned and snapped on him, "Shut up, Jacob!"

With that she stormed out of the police station.

The drive was pretty much silent with the exception of the radio. Fitz dropped Natalie off at her apartment and then drove Jay impound lot to start the process of retrieving his car.

They sat in Fitz cat as they waited for the paperwork to be complete so Jay could get his car back.

"You're quiet."

"You don't want to hear what I have to say," Fitz replied.

"Sure I do."

"You are a stupid asshole," Fitz started, "You got arrested for soliciting sex. Did you not just spend last week at the ranch with your fiancée? Do you love Olivia? And that poor girl. She has to be Faith's age. How could you drag her into this?"

Jay sighed, "Of course I love Olivia. I'm marrying her, ain't I?"

"So this is how you show your love? By getting your little dick sucked on your lunch break? Where did you even meet this girl?"

"She is one of the interns at the law firm."

"Do you know how cliché that is? Your fucking an intern."

"I'm not fucking her. She gave me head-"

"Don't fucking do that. Don't try to justify this shit," Fitz spoke calmly.

"I'm not."

"You're wrong. You are cheating on your fiancée and using a young girl to do it."

Fitz grew silent. He felt himself getting angry with his friend. He didn't know if it was the young girl reminding him of his sister, Jay reminding him of his father, or the feelings he felt towards Olivia but the whole situation angered him. He wanted to punch the smug look off of his friend's face. Fitz instead grew quiet.

After long minutes of silence, Jay finally spoke up, "I fucked up, man." Fitz looked over at him. "I love Olivia. I really do. She is the first and only person I can see myself spending the rest of my life with."

"Then why," Fitz started but stopped.

"Because I'm a fuck up. You know ladies have always been my weakness. I'm a two girl a week kind of a guy. I just fuck them and leave them but with Olivia, it is different, she is different. I met her when she was in law school. She was an intern and I was a cocky up and coming lawyer who had his choice of any female I wanted. The ladies loved me and practically threw themselves at me. All women, except Olivia. We worked together for a year and never once did she give me the time of day outside of work. I slept with every single female intern but Liv," Jay smiled at a thought he had. "Then she graduated and took a job in New York and I felt like she was the one who got away. Fast forward five years and she is back in DC and she is the new hire at the law firm I work at. I had to have her and she knew it. She made me earn her. I cut off all other other women and worked hard to get her. It took a year to get her to go out with me and then after that, when we were dating, it took her ten months before she slept with me," Jay shook his head with a chuckle. "She has always been different. Without even trying, she made me a better person and I love her for it but forever is a long time so I am sleeping with a few women in preparation of being with one woman for the rest of my life."

Fitz was silent. He didn't know how to respond to what he just heard so didn't. Fitz didn't agree with Jay's logic but he understood what his friend was trying to say.  
>After minutes of silence, Fitz spoke, choosing to change the subject and bring the conversation to a lighter place.<p>

"Do you Olivia would take me on as a client? I'm trying to get my catering business up and running out her."

"You're really serious about this," Jay looked at him.

"I am. I was doing jobs in Chicago before my dad's health scare. I was freelancing and thinking about actually starting a business. Now that I am back in California, I want to do it for real."

"Okay," Jay nodded, "Consider yourself a client of OPA."

"Shouldn't I set up a meeting first? I mean what if she doesn't want to take me on."

"Your family so she help you," Jay said confidently.

Fitz nodded and tried to contain his excitement. Sure he needed help getting his catering business off of the ground but he had only asked for Olivia's help because he wanted to see her again.

* * *

><p>"Liv, we're heading out," Quinn peeked he head in Olivia's office, "Unless you need us to stay for something."<p>

"No, I'm fine. I just have to meet with a potential client and then I am going to head out."

"Okay. Call me on my cell if you need anything. See you tomorrow."

Olivia checked the time on her computer. She went back to work as she waited for her perspective client. She looked over a background check on Senator Allen as she prepared some talking points for his first round of interviews to get his campaign ball rolling.

Before Olivia had known it, an hour had passed. There was a knock on her office door. She looked up and laid eyes on Fitz. A smile appeared on her face and she shook her head.

"I shouldn't be surprised."

"Are you?"

"You're the client," she nodded.

He walked into her office, "Jay didn't mention that it was me?"

"Nope. He just said he needed me to help a friend of his with the start of his business."

"Did he tell you what my business was?"

"No," she shook her head.

"Good," he placed the bags in his hands on her desk, "I come bearing gifts."

"Should I be scared?"

"Of me?" He gave a charming smile, "Of course not."

"I don't think that this is a good idea at all."

"What?"

"This," Olivia motioned between them.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Us being alone together."

"Listen, I came here for business so if you can't keep your hands off of me, that is something that you have to work out," Fitz joked.

Olivia chuckled and sat back in her chair.

"So what is your business?"

"I love cooking. I have a real passion for it. It used to be a hobby but four years ago I quit my job as a corporate lawyer to become a chef," Fitz started unpacking the bags.

Olivia looked at him. She was surprised.

"Corporate lawyers make a lot of money."

"That they do."

"You gave up riches to become chef?"

"You say that like it surprises you," he looked at her.

"It does."

"My dad was a hard ass, tough as nails so when I was younger I use to hang with my mother a lot. She introduced me to cooking and after she passed away, I continued to cook because it felt like a way to be close to her," Fitz paused as if he was thinking about his mother, "I grew up with money so it is not the most important thing to me."

Olivia eyed him for a long moment.

"Normally when someone give the whole 'money is not important' speech, I call bullshit but you have very honest eyes," Olivia said.  
>"Thank you," Fitz nodded. "I'm trying to start a catering business. I have been thinking about it for a while and I have done a little freelancing. My dad had a health scare awhile back so I put my plans on hold and moved back to help him."<p>

"Wow."

"I prepared some food samples so you can get a feel for my cooking style to better help me."

Olivia looked at the food spread before her. Fitz took the time to explain every dish to her. They sat down and ate dinner and began to talk about his future plans.

* * *

><p>Olivia stared at Fitz from across her desk. They had spent the last three hours eating and working. He told her all about his love of cooking, the road that he had taken to get here and why he wanted to go into catering. The more he talked, the more she was intrigued by him.<p>

They both were enjoying each other's company. Together they worked on an immediate plan of action to turn his dream of starting catering a business into a reality. She gave him a list of things he needed to do and told him how the next few weeks would go.

They were both avoiding leaving. He was reading over her initial plan and she took the time to study him. The top few buttons on his shirt were undone, his sleeves rolled up. Her eyes took in his whole body as her mind started to wander. Thoughts of them having sex on her desk. Olivia didn't know what had gotten into her but she wished it was him. Olivia silently scolded herself for her thoughts. She crossed her legs trying to stop the throbbing that she felt in her core. Olivia didn't know how this man was able to make her feel this way. She had known him for only two weeks but he had taken over all her thoughts and now that she sat in her office only with him at this late hour, she knew nothing good could come from this.

Olivia stared at Fitz. She hoped he couldn't tell that her thoughts had shifted from work to inappropriate things she wanted to do with him.

Her face must have betrayed her because when their eyes finally met, he asked her, "What's on your mind?"

"I can't say," Olivia looked away shyly.

"Oh, now I have to know," Fitz closed the folder in his hands a threw it on the desk.

"I really can't say," Olivia shook her head as if trying to rid herself of the thoughts of her naked body tangled with Fitz, "It's inappropriate."

"Let's be inappropriate," he gave her a boyish grin. She looked away, laughing softly at his words. Fitz stood up and walked over to her side of the desk. He leaned against it and said, "Come on. Tell me. You know I'm good at keeping secrets," he smirked.

She licked her lips and stood. Him sitting so close to her, had her pussy throbbing in the most painful of ways. Olivia wanted him more than she ever wanted anyone and she knew it was wrong. He was her fiancé's best friend.

"I'm waiting," he gave her a once over.

She was hesitant at first but decided to tell him, "Two days ago I had dream about you. I woke up feeling some type of a way so I had to do something to fix the problem."

"What did you do?"

"I touched myself in the shower while thinking about you."

Fitz shifted as he felt himself getting hard. It didn't go unnoticed by Olivia.

"Is that right?"

Olivia nodded and started to walk away. She felt the need to put distance between them. Before she could move to the other side of the desk, Fitz stood, grabbing her by the hips and pulled her down to sit in his lap in her office chair. When she didn't protest, Fitz felt comfortable enough to make a request.

"Show me," he spoke in her ear.

She felt his words in her center. Olivia's core was begging for attention. She turn her head to face him.

"We can't."

"I think we can," Fitz rubbed circles on her exposed skin of her thigh. His hand slowly moved up her thigh under her skirt. "We both want it," his hand reached her core and he rubbed lazy circles on her panty covered sex.

"Fitz," Olivia let out a breathy moan and closed her eyes.

"Livvie, you're so wet."

"This is what you do to me," Olivia put her hands in between her legs and touched his hands, "Help me."

"Show me how you touch yourself when you think of me, Livvie."

Olivia slid her panties to the side and with her hand on top of his, she slide two of his fingers into her sex. She pushed his fingers in and out. Olivia let out a moan and took pleasure in how wet she sounded.

"Talk to me," Fitz spoke with his lips on her neck.

"I thought about how BIG you are. How you slid right into me with ease," she began to rock back and forth on his hand, "Mmmm…I thought about your lips. How gently you kiss me but still with so much passion. I want you to kiss me in other places."

Olivia brushes her thumb across her clit and her head falls forward.

"Fuck," she rides his fingers, "Mmmm yes."

"I want to taste you. Do you want that?" Fitz whispered in her ear, "Can I taste you?"

"Please, yes," Olivia breathed out.

Fitz pulled his fingers out her and stood her up. He turned her around, pulling her dress down. He took a moment to admire the white lace of her panties. Fitz slowly rolled her panties down her leg. Once they were off, Fitz placed them in his pocket, this didn't go unnoticed by Olivia.

Fitz lifted Olivia up on the desk. When she spread her legs, Fitz mouth watered. His hands moved up and down calves.

"You have a really pretty pussy," he stated.

"Thank you," was her bashful response.

Fitz kneeled before her and put her thighs over his shoulders. He trailed kisses up her thigh, stopping at her center to inhale her scent. Fitz felt unworthy of the feast that was laid out before him. He placed open mouth kisses along her slit. Using his left hand, he spread her lips opening her up to him. He took one long lick and on first taste he was high off of her. He craved more and wasted no time showing her. He buried his tongue inside of her, twirling it at angles she didn't even know was possible.

"Oh God…mmmm shit," Olivia's hand cradled the back of his head as he feasted on her.

Fitz hummed in delight of her taste. He used his nose to rub against her clit as he spelled words inside of her with his tongue; so good, sweet, mine, and finally his full name F-I-T-Z-G-E-R-A-L-D T-H-O-M-A-S G-R-A-N-T I-I-I. He considered adding his birthdate, telephone number, and social security number to the pattern he was using to unlock Olivia's moans and get her juices following.

"Oh God…fuck…mmmmm so…good," Olivia screamed as she rubbed her sex in his face. Fitz loved every minute of it. He lapped up her sweet nectar.

Olivia was in pure ecstasy when out of nowhere Fitz latched on to her clit and began sucking. That was her undoing. She fell back on the desk as a slew of expletives left her mouth.

Her body was shaking and Fitz held her in place, still feasting on her. Once her body had calmed, Fitz stood. He hovered over her, watching her as her breathing became normal again. Fitz placed his lips on hers and pulled him in for a fiery kiss. Together they shared the taste of her as the tongues spoke for them. Needing air, he pulled away slightly. She held his face in her hands as if she was trying to study his features.

"I think we can do this," she repeated his earlier statement.


End file.
